Rtas 'Varums Love
Rtas stroked his remaining two mandibles as he stared at Thel, the current Arbiter, as she set down her plasma pistol. He stared longingly at her round buttocks under her black jumpsuit,the curves of her waist, and the- "Ehh hem" Thel spoke, looking at her admirer. Rtas looked up and blushed as she noticed him. He had had a futile attraction to the female Arbiter. He thought she looked incredibly arousing in the ancient armor. But now she scowled him, hands at her hips," Oh um, my apologies madam I, um" He stared down at the floor as he looked for the right words. They had just been debriefed on there recent mission to the gas mines and were getting ready to rest for the future mission. The were at a disarming station and were ready to leave to there quarters. But she came up to him and whispered in his ear " Come around my quarters later will you." She deivantly walked out of the room, Rtas struck aback by the invitation. Rtas lightly raped the metal door to Thels Quarters, a bit nervous as he knocked. The door slid open to reveal the Arbiter, only in the jumpsuit of her armor, leaning on the edge of the door, " Hello sexy." A warm wave of arousul struck Rtas as he observed the Arbiters ass as she walked to the large bed on the opposite side of the room and lay suggestively on top the bed. Rtas gave a look of embarrassment as he stared at the floor. Thel detected this," Oh you nervous aren't you,"she got up and wrapped her arms around his neck, "well let me show you how it works." She stepped back and closed the door then she slowly unzipped her jumpsuit and slipped out of it, revealing her bare body. Rats was a little hesitant but eventually peeled off his clothes, revealing his body and semi erect penis. "Ooo you a big boy huh" She bubbly said as she pulle him to the bed and payed him down to view her bare body. Trim figure, small perky breasts, and an aroused vagina. He then held his cock as it erected to a full ten inches, pecking florescent green pre cum. She looked at his penis eagerly but was pulled in with full force, his cock bent by her vagina, they both blushed at the action, so Thel wrapped her arms on her mates neck and hung over his long cock. They locked eye contact as she slid down his long member, letting out a short gasp as it went to it's limit and stopped. They just stood there, locked together, extascy and pleasure consuming their minds. But Thels sudden movement snapped them back to action and she set the pace, slow but filling. Rtas panted as he grasped her breasts, rubbing her hard nipples, sending waves of warmth thought Thels body, and she sped up her pace. He then began to suck on her left nipple, making the pace quicken as see groaned at the action. As they were near there climax, they locked mandibles and Rtas let his cum flow into Thels cunt as she coated his cock with her cum. They stood there, in a never ending kiss until the came apart due to fatigue and Rtas fell asleep beside Thel who lazily fingered her full pussy as th glowing green cum seeped out slowly. She brought her hand up and tasted the mixture of man an woman cum. Delicious. I KNOW THAT THE REAL ARBITER IS MALE, THIS A PORN! Category:Stories that are rated NC-17